Corrupting Kim
by Melody21
Summary: If Shego wanted something and the only way for it to happen was by force, would she do it? How can Kim feel alone when the entire world who adores her makes her feel invisible and empty? How can these two fulfill each others need? Set after Graduation
1. Chapter 1

Title: Corrupting Kim  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, strictly fiction peeps!  
Summary: Shego gets tired of the routine between Kim and herself, so decides to take things into her own hands. Falling in love is always hard...but it seems Kim hasn't got a choice. Slight AU.

Author's Note: I don't Not Own Kim Possible, This is purely Fan - Fiction!

I have reviewed this story and have now combined old and new versions. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Corrupting Kim  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, strictly fiction peeps!  
Summary: Shego gets tired of the routine between Kim and herself, so decides to take things into her own hands. Falling in love is always hard...but it seems Kim hasn't got a choice. Slight AU.

Author's Note: I don't Not Own Kim Possible, This is purely Fan - Fiction!

Deep in the Amazon forest, hidden beneath the rolling landscape of untouched greenery, the sound of laboured breathing echoed off the walls of an underground cave. The only source of light coming from the burning wick of hundreds of candles strategically placed hugging the rock formations.

***THWACK* **

The sound reverberating in the hollow cavern where a lone figure lay crumpled on the ground, her arms sprawled around her. Slowly moving her arms, she braced her palms and pushed herself onto all fours.

"No..." Whispered from dark lips, a hint of pleading rang in it's under tone.

Feeling sweat slowly trace down her face and drip from the tip of her nose she scrunched her face in displeasure trying in vain to stop the memory assaulting her.

"I... there is just no way..."

Sounding frustrated and gruff from disbelief, she moved her hands back into position.

Opening her emerald green eyes she slowly let her breathing level and listened as her heartbeat thundered in her ears. Thoughts and feelings faded as she became centred and slowly brought herself into a handstand.

Moving her legs apart and steadying her breathing she glanced at her arms, the flicker of candle light caused her pale green complexion to glow eerily, the reflection of light playing on the ripple of muscle under the sheen of sweat glistening.

Executing these movements required concentration, control and precision.

Taking steady even breaths, the shift in weight from her muscles up her arms and torso contracted and as they released she bent her arms and pushed off the ground and turned with the momentum from her legs into an aerial 360. Landing as she was, she relaxed herself back into her initial pose regaining her breathing and forcing her heart rate to lower. Bringing her left leg out to the side of her body she focused as she slowly brought her right hand up off the floor-

*_Piercing green eyes stared back at her in shock...*_

***THWACK!* **the sound that escaped her parted lips was a groan too empty of effort to come across as a growl.

She was determined to keep at it until she either passed out from exhaustion or beat herself at her own self-denial game and no matter how many times her body and mind betrayed her this night she would.

*_Good luck_* came a sarcastic drawl from the deeper recesses of her mind.

Scowling at the annoying voice she shook away the image of those startled green eyes. Forcefully ignoring the sudden twinge in the pit of her stomach, tried to push away the slow burning need starting to throb between her thighs and repeated to herself that the delicious tingle that ran down her spine was from the chill in the air.

*_Just give in_* the voice whispered soothingly.

Her breath like so many times tonight became quicker and slightly hiccupped as her will faded and the memories she had been blocking played back to her in stark clarity.

"No-oo..."

The plea that wasn't there before rang through loud and clear.

About to perform her daredevil move she was bombarded with the image of those startled tea leaf eyes and fought desperately not to confront its meaning.

***SMACK!* **Slamming to the floor, a groan whooshed out from her lungs on impact.

Rolling onto her back she gazed up at the roof of her sanctuary, her normally sparkling eyes had a desperate edge to them as she hesitantly accepted this feeling of helplessness for the first time in years.

Taking a deep breath Shego closed her eyes and took several more big pulls of oxygen before flipping onto her feet and striding purposefully towards the exit of her little hideaway.

"Fine!"

One word summed it all up and echoed off the walls long after she had disappeared.

"Fuck!"

_**Earlier...**_

-Beep Beep Be-Beep-

"Wat up Wade?" Kim answered slightly distracted as she ducked under one of many speeding boulders rolling towards her.

"Hi Kim, just checking in on your new training facility. How do you find it?" He asked excitedly.

"Umm...It's great Wade!" Kim rolled to the left as knives started flying at her "The Tweebs are giving me quite a workout!"

Wade watched Kim step, leap and jump along the narrow pathway, missing the edge with ease.

"Nice try Tweebs!" she called out to the sky.

Up above the sky was the gallery overlooking the module. Jim and Tim who were both holding wireless remote controls similar to the game console Xbox 360, looked at each other and smiled wickedly. Pushing a few buttons in combination, they watched as the scene on their screen materialized their commands.

Down in the training room dubbed T.P-VTR (Team Possible Virtual Training Room) Kim dodged by millimetres as two virtually enhanced Ninjas bearing samurai swords appeared from a hidden spot on the side of the mountain.

Kim's eyes glittered in her excitement as she stepped up close and started blocking and weaving around their strikes gaining speed as she went. Spinning on her front foot she sent a vicious roundhouse into one's chest and watched him fly back hitting the wall with a thud before vaporising into nothing.

Flipping up and forward out of the long swipe arced at her chest Kim ducked down to swoop out the legs then in one momentum spun up and connected a kick as the Ninja was falling propelling him over the edge.

"Love the special effects!" Kim praised then raised a delicate eyebrow as she noticed the new figures coming at her "Although Wade, should I even question why you made the females dress so... *ahem*...bold?" Kim commented as she charged the skimpy clad opponents.

"Well seeing as the creators of this simulator got their inspiration from the talented minds that created games such as Tekken, Assassin's Creed, Soulcalibur and the classic-" deepening his voice "Street Fighter. We were aiming for the same reasons I assume they did it. Distraction. Why, is it working?" Wade teased.

"Oh Ha. Ha." she said punching and elbowing to punctuate what she was saying "You're so funny, did you pick that up in a chat room?" Kim volleyed back.

"Ooh, Tude! No, oh fearless leader. I picked it up while actually picking up" his tone carried the wiggle of his eyebrow's "Which..." chuckling a little "I have to say, is a massive boost in confidence on my end, I get more action than you Kim and your... well... you!"

Rolling her eyes she scoffed "Please, could you leave all hormonal talk at your end of the line, mine seems to be sending through gross images of you that are just sick and wrong and I need to focus right now. Thank you!" Kim grunted as she threw a Ninja over her shoulder.

"You know you want a piece of the Wademeister" Wade drawled with cheek.

"Yeah" Kim retorted "on a platter served to senior senior Junior"

Wade bulked "now that's just mean" he sulked backing down instantly.

Kim giggled "yeah well you've been watching too many cheesy teen flicks"

"Well I'm not going to argue that" Wade conceded "you know you're starting to sound eerily familiar to a pale green nemesis that's been MIA"

A girlish screech sounded over the line as a response.

Finding her footing she shook away the strange feeling that struck her at the mention of Shego.

"Are you OK?" Wade asked concerned.

"Fine, good, yeah!... hey, how are my upgrade's going?" Kim stumbled over her answer.

Using the grapple hook she shot it up to snag against the rock face and propelled herself forward.

Wade sighed knowing that Kim was avoiding the issue and that all banter was put on hold.

"It's coming along. The team have been able to tweak the features you requested and the nanites have integrated successfully to the battle suite. We're having problems assemlbling the final piece of flexi-ware, but after that's been solved you'll be the owner of the world's most complex fashion statement"

"Sounds great!" Kim said distractedly getting her head back into what she was doing. She kick flipped and somersaulted to land directly behind her attackers.

"Did you want me to call ya back?" he asked uncertainly getting glimpses of the action from her screen.

Sending quick counter strikes to disarm her attacker of his sword she felt the air shift behind her.

Quickly bringing the sword back over her head she avoided the downward swipe of the second Ninja sneaking up behind her. The snit and clang of swords were heard as Kim's even breathing and small grunts were the only indication of her scuffle. Deflecting their advances she noticed that more of their friends were joining the party.

"No its okay, just hold a moment" she answered and smoothly slid her Kimmunicator in its holder. Wade winced slightly as he heard yelps and groans and a distinct crunch as virtual bone was broken. In retrospect he was proud that his tweaks to the original software of the TP -VTR allowed for such real life sound effects and graphics.

Kim stood poised with her back facing the mountain wall staring down the 15 fiends all slowly closing in on her.

Twirling the sword up and around herself from one hand to the other she urged them on with the universal sign of 'come here'.

As they rushed forward Kim allowed her mind to blank taking note as everything slowed down into sharp focus.

Tapping into this part of her psyche made her mind and body work so that every move executed was as if it was choreographed.

After years of being placed in life or death situations it was no longer a matter of dumb luck and blind faith but the execution of a well thought out plan calculating all possibilities within seconds of a situation presenting itself.

Unfortunately as the years flew past and her skills grew and shaped themselves she was finding that the rush was leaving her. There were very rare occasions where she could really let herself go like this and her one time source had disappeared after graduation.

"Oomph" the sound came out of her mouth as one attacker got a hit in. Sending a right hook and a vicious uppercut she spun to the left to avoid the other fists and kicks trying to land on her. Shaking her head she refocused and speeding up the mountain she sent the fiends flying in whatever direction with powerful palm thrusts and kicks, barely paying attention as the fell and faded away.

"I could definitely try and source more combat/martial art styles and maybe implement more tactical situations into the database if you'd like?" Wade asked as he watched Kim easily weave through his programming.

"Please and... Thank you" Kim huffed flipping over the last obstacle.

Smiling as she finally reached the top of the virtual mountain, she reclaimed the stolen Diamond signalling the end and watched the holographic room turn back into its dome of silver metal amplifiers and her mission clothes faded back into the full virtual black body suite making her look like a black teletubbie with chicken pox.

Wade paused for a moment knowing how sensitive the issue was with Kim "I don't think it's the lack of styles that's the problem... You've beat all listed records for each simulation with ease and that's not including the upgrades you're currently undergoing. This is the stuff that the Secret service, KGB, M16 and the underground 'ghost' departments that are unlisted all have their potentials go through in order to be a candidate for the alpha program. If you were working for the government or GJ you would already be their top operative ten times over" He exclaimed "Kim... you finish in the minuscule percentile of the world in regards to field training. Do you know how amazing that is? I think-" Wade hesitated "you're striving for something that's left you empty when all you need is a worthy adversary"

"I... still have lots to learn" she admonished momentarily thinking of her pale green nemesis.

"But Kim, I could try to-" Wade started.

"That's all I have to say Wade" she said softly her eyes averted from the screen.

"Alright..." He appeased "If you say so Kim, I'll call you later then"

"Thanks Wade, later" she replied with a flash of a smile.

Taking a swig of water and wiping the sweat from her face and neck she made her way to her designated quarters at T.P-HQ (Team Possible Head Quarters) contemplating the implications of her emotions when it came to the green skinned thief. Years of repressed memories trying to break forth and cripple her emotions as they brewed under the surface of her consciousness.

Shego had been under the radar since the Diablo fiasco and Kim had thought she was taking a break and reaping the benefits of saving the world. She knew in her heart of hearts that she was the cause of her green foe's disappearing act.

*_Tears sliding down her face and an angry scowl in place. Kim took a deep breath and calmed her trembling hands by clenching them into fists._

_Shego stood in front of her pleading with her to listen stepping forward trying to reach out to her._

_*CRACK*_

_The silence was deafening as the sting of Kim's quick and sharp slap tingled on Shego's left cheek._

_In a quiet voice devoid of any emotion Kim stared at Shego "I never want to see you again, if you come near me I WILL kill you" then squaring her shoulders Kim turned and walked away...*_

Sighing she pressed her hand to the security scanner and waited for the door to slide open. Walking at a slow pace down the corridor to where her wing of the complex was designated she pushed down the feeling of loneliness.

Kim suspected that Shego had just gone underground and was doing her own thing. She had spent many restless nights thumbing over Shego's profile and came to the conclusion that Shego was just a bored rich girl.

Unbeknown to many Shego was born privileged; her family was a prominent member of high society of Go City. At age 6 Sheila Isabelle Gomez was taught to fight by the most accomplished master's of Kung Fu, her mother was the sole heir to Hokkaido school of the gifted. A school that was also based in Japan and the superior to Yamanochi. The school was only offered to a select few and even then you would have to have been gifted in some way to even be a potential candidate.

The only reason Kim found out was because she had been offered the chance to train there while away on vacation with her Nana who had been a pupil herself.

Walking into her bedroom she shed her clothes and prepared for a shower.

As much as she had discouraged payment for her services she found out shortly after Graduation that Wade had been accumulating 'Gifts' made to a Kim Possible Trust Fund and she loathed to admit that she was extremely thankful for its existence when her career was at it's lowest.

After graduating from high school the Government and their top secret and not so secret organizations had began to rally against Kim.

Seen as a nuisance and a threat they tried everything in their power to get rid of the teen hero.

As they placed the pressure on, it only caused Kim to rise to the challenge and finding to her astonishment that her support network was far larger than even she knew.

It also brought Kim and her friends together in what was now known as Team Possible who was made up of Felix, Monique, Ron, Yori, Hiratoka, Bonnie, Tara, Josh, Jim, Tim and Wade. They had bonded despite their differences as they realized Kim needed them on an entirely different level to what high school could prepare them for.

Placing their faith in Kim had only fuelled her determination to do great things and as she was the centre of every foiled plan of taking her down while continually saving the world from domestic and universal attacks, her crew and the world's populous backed their hero. and she showed them exactly why.

She smirked thinking about the organizations that now bowed down to her every whim while lathering up some soap she started washing the sweat from her body.

Recognized internationally by many influential people who she had become acquainted with over the years, they had stopped at nothing until the Government's backed off of her.

Each member of her team had acquired qualifications and specialized in different fields to contribute to the foundation of what made them so elite.

Kim had integrated herself into countries that no other agency could infiltrate by simply putting herself out there and helping those who asked for it with no fine print contract needing to be signed.

She acknowledged that Team Possible was now a freelance organization. It helped that they were backed by powerful non profit shareholders ultimately making them the most powerful corporation worldwide. She was the head of this multibillion dollar organisation and over the years they had expanded out of their elite little group to expand and create a little TP army base that consisted of thousands of soldiers of different ranks all under her command.

Global Justice had appointed her as their unofficial spokesperson to the nations, officially clearing her name from a dangerous political black list when they had finally conceded to the overwhelming demands of the public lead by top CEO's of companies the government really did not want to get on the bad side of for fear of losing out on core defensive and offensive weaponry and advanced scientific discoveries ranging from technological to chemical.

Life was simple as the most powerful woman in the world.

Yet as she watched the water wash the soap down the drain, she pondered why she felt so empty despite her success.

*Flash Back*

"TWEEBS!" Kim hollered as she chased after her menacing brothers on the top floor of the Possible household.

"Sorry Kim..." the synchronized reply came as both boys scrambled left and right barely dodging their older sister's swipes at them. They flew down the stairs and into the kitchen where their mother was working on their dinner.

Kim narrowed her eyes and vaulted off the side stair railing and dropped down to the next story barely losing momentum.

The twins ran over to Mother Possible and shielded themselves away from their fuming older sister.

"You are so dead!" Kim got out between clenched teeth standing a foot away from them hands fisted at her sides staring at her brothers with rage they both felt it and ducked behind their mother more.

Mrs. Possible just stood there in her apron taking everything in and sighed slightly. "Now Kimmie, it's not nice to say such things. I'm sure whatever the boys did couldn't of been that bad"

"Do you know what they did to my cheerleading uniform! or at least what's left of it?" Kim screeched in outrage taking a step to the side trying to get around her mum.

"We were just testing out our new molecular duplicator" Tim said.

"And we wanted to do something nice for your birthday" Jim finished, both still hiding behind the exasperated woman.

"Boys that was a sweet gesture" she said slowly "Kim I'm sure you have more uniforms-"

"That's just it though!" Kim quickly cut in "thanks to the Tweebs I don't anymore. They're all shredded or a pile of material" Kim sighed finally loosing the urge to tear her brothers apart. Falling against the refrigerator and blowing a stray strand of hair away from her face she sulked for a moment as images of Bonnie mocking her went through her head.

Mrs. Possible just looked down at her sons in a motherly stern way.

"We know. Go to our rooms" They said dejectedly as they walked out shoulders slumped and edging away from Kim who once again shot a glare their way.

Kim ran a hand over her face, and sighed loudly "Just what Bonnie needed, another reason to ridicule me. Argh!" Kim muttered as she walked over and sat at the table.

"Kimmie, you seem tired" her mother asked concerned "How are the missions dear?"

"Oh no big, it's just Ron that's bothering me" Kim said softly folding her arms on the table and resting her head there.

"How so?" Mrs. Possible asked as she checked on the meat loaf.

"I think he likes me" Kim mumbled dejectedly.

"Ouch! Bugger!" Mrs. Possible exclaimed in pain.

Kim immediately sat up and was at her mom's side "What? What happened? Are you okay?" Kim rushed out as she watched her mom hold a finger and rushed over to the taps running it under cold water.

"Oh, I'm fine sweet heart just need to be more careful. I'm fine, really. Stop fretting" she said putting her daughter at ease. "So... Ron huh?"

"Uck! So the drama!" Kim moaned out piteously, flopping down on the seat again. "I mean were best friends, and I love Ron... I just don't love Ron if ya know what I mean. He's practically family ya know?"

"Aww Kimmie, don't worry too much. Maybe you and him just need to sit and have a talk"

"It's just not that simple mom. I mean...I don't want to hurt him and I know this will hurt him if he actually does like me and you don't know how he gets. He like totally-"

-Beep Beep Be-Beep-

Kim jerked in mid sentence, immediately taking out her Kimmunicator. "One sec" she held up one finger. "Hey Wade. What's the sitch?"

"Hey Kim, I just got info that Drakken is planning to raid the San Torrez Science Lab. It seems that Professor Leindart created a 'synthetic reformer'. Pretty cool, I'm making one just like-"

"Say no more Wade, I'm on it"

"Your ride is waiting out front and Ron should be at yours right. About-"

"Hey KP" Ron called out from the front door. Kim smiled at Wade.

Kim got up kissed her mom goodbye "We'll finish later mum. Be back soon" and flew out the door grabbing Ron along the way.

"Let's roll" was the departing words left echoing around the house as the front door slammed shut.

The ride over was uneventful, the usual chit chat and modesty with the pilot, before sky diving out of the high speed army plane onto the front lawn of the San Torrez Science Lab.

As soon as they landed the alarms started to blare from the inside and Kim jumped into action.

"Come Shego, were done here" was Drakken clear command before he turned back to the hovercraft only to be knocked down by a hard front kick. "eep!"

Kim smirked and picked up the surprisingly small device and tossed it over to Ron "Think fast Ron" she called out distractedly as she set eyes on her foe with blazing green hands.

"Got it KP" Ron called back dodging and fighting with Drakken's henchmen Monkey style.

Kim glanced to see if he was ok before engaging herself in combat with Shego.

"Why hello Cupcake" Shego huskily got out between kicks and flips.

"Shego" Kim replied curtly dodging a high kick not in the mood for bantering.

Smirking shego pressed forward and landed a jab to Kims chest before taking a swipe that knocked her head back as Kim rolled into a backward flip kick "You know I'm getting awfully tired of this" Shego drawled on conversationally shaking the slight daze from the hit.

Kim ducked under Shego's vicious left hook and quickly turned around blocking a high kick. "What are you talking about?".

"Ya know? *grunt* This! What were doing right here" Shego explained taking a hit to the stomach mid way but brushed it off and retaliated with a blow to the back of Kim's knee with a low kick.

On one knee Kim quickly blocked Shego's follow through kick and swept Shego's legs from under her before rolling away. She was momentarily confused by what Shego was talking about as they don't normally converse per se, its more sarcastic slings thrown at each other to try and distract with wit from the physical blows.

Back flipping away from a frontal attack Kim spoke up "I have no idea what you're talking about. It's nice that you've developed your skills in conversation Shego really. But there is a correct time and place to apply your new found skill" Kim got out sarcastically skilfully dodging Shego's plasma hands. "this isn't one of them"

Shego rolled her eyes and rushed forward "thank you Ms sarcasm, but I'm trying to tell you that this little foreplay we've been doing between us is getting old"

Kim blocked Shego's round house then jumped her sweep before flipping in mid air to land a few feet away. "Foreplay?" Kim asked curiously, panting a little from the exertion of their familiar fighting.

"Yeah..." Shego smirked "We do our dance and all it really does is get the blood pumping and leaves us frustrated for more"

"Well why don't you sit the next dance out and that will solve both our problems!" Kim rebutted falling into her defensive stance.

"Tsk, tsk Princess" Shego smiled wickedly while advancing slowly on Kim keeping eye contact and making sure to show no sign of attack.

See the thing with the teen hero was she had really high morals and believed in fair fights. It's one of the things that attracted and disgusted Shego in the first place. I made Kimmie an easy target to take advantage of for those less inclined to the same beliefs.

Kim doesn't strike till she has to, she never fights dirty and she has too much heart to actually 'shoot to kill' in a fight. All their fights have left Shego wanting and unsatisfied. At first Shego was royally aggravated and frustrated to a point of insanity with the red head. As time went on, Shego started to develop a really deep respect for Possible which progressed to a slight infatuation with the red head.

Kim Possible was like a growing obsession that Shego knew she either had to get rid of or totally dominate. Seeing as Shego felt an immediate loss with the thought of killing off the teen she was only left with one choice. Their fights were always hot and passionate and Shego knew that their relationship would be exactly the same. She could tell Kim felt the same; she saw the look in her eye whenever they fought. But she also knew Kim didn't recognize it yet.

So Shego had been planning this moment ever since her big discovery. During the fight she had subtly started manoeuvring the red head to an empty side room she had scoped out earlier when she previously did the recon.

Seeing an opportunity she kicked Kim with enough force to send her flying through the door, but smirked when Kim flawlessly landed on her feet, barely flinching at the stinging blow.

Shego immediately looked about and was happy no-one seemed to have noticed them. Rushing in she slammed the door shut, and with a twist of her wrist an audible click shot through the room confirming that she had locked the door.

Kim stood perplexed still in battle mode at the slight turn in events *is this a trap?* She looked about her frantically for another escape route but saw none.

Shego smirked and turned just in time to catch Kim before she landed the flying kick and used the momentum against her. Slamming Kim into the wall hard enough to leave her breathless Shego took advantage of the situation and used her body to keep her against the wall and griped her arms above her head.

As Kim tried struggling out of the hold she was mildly surprised. Shego and her never fought to pin each other down like this before.

"Let. Me. Go!" Kim got out between clenched teeth bucking against the green skin mercenary.

Shego just smiled maliciously, feeling her body respond to Kim's inadvertently arousing struggling. This is what she had been waiting for. She could care less for some lab geek's breakthrough discovery. All she wanted was the girl in front of her.

Shego kept a firm hold on the unsuspecting teen, taking the chance to actually look at her arch nemesis. *God she's beautiful* Shego thought proudly. Red silky hair, soft creamy skin, beautiful big green eyes, plump full lips, all the right curves *and she's all mine* she thought possessively.

Shego buried her head in the hollow of Kim's neck and smiled a little as she felt the red head freeze and tense up.

"Mine" Shego whispered as she started to place soft kisses up and down Kim's neck.

Kim stared wide eyed at the other side of the room, not comprehending what was actually happening. *They were supposed to fight weren't they?* her confused shocked mind asked and Kim tried to keep hold on her raging emotions at the shocking situation.

"What are you doing?" she meant to scream but it came out as a sort of pant with no real steel in her voice. Struggling and trying to move her neck away from the soft heated kisses violating her neck Kim arched her back and froze when all Shego did was press more into her.

Shego just chuckled and leaned back slightly so she could look at the highly confused girl whose face tinted with a red flush in her cheeks.

"I'm kissing your neck" Shego murmured softly watching the shock widen in Kim's eyes at her blunt reply.

Kim spluttered while trying to reply but before she could Shego who had been taken with the red heads lips couldn't take it anymore and captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

Kim gasped in surprise and her eyes widened even more as Shego shoved her tongue in her mouth exploring the recesses there as if she was staking claim on it.

Struggling even more Kim felt her resistance start to melt when her warring hormones started to kick in, causing her eyes to slowly close as her body slowly responded to her partners aggressive tongue.

Shego was rubbing her body against Kim after she felt Kim's subtle pliant behaviour and smiled into the steamy kiss as she heard Kim's strangled groan and shoved her thigh between the hero's legs, satisfied when Kim let out a full out deep moan.

Ripping her mouth away from Shego, Kim gasped out "Stop! What are you do-"

Shego recaptured the teen's lips and her hands on Kim's wrists gave a sharp squeeze making Kim open her mouth in pain, involuntarily inviting the raven beauty to her sweet mouth again. Shego groaned and started to grind herself into Kim relishing in Kim's hesitant rocking motion against her. She savoured the soft tentative strokes that Kim had subtly started to give back with her own tongue.

"Mmmmm" Shego moaned out and placed both of Kim's wrists into one hand and using her free hand ripped Kim's shirt open with a sharp claw.

Ripping her mouth away from Kim's she glanced down at the exposed flesh and sighed lightly in appreciation.

Kim who in her current predicament forgot that she was a master of 11 styles of martial arts was battling against the hazy cloud of lust blocking her ability to think, started to struggle but winced when both her wrists were squeezed and the thigh intimately pressed against her slid upward with more force "Shit!" she gasped out her head slamming back as Shego hit a particular spot rendering her breathless and curiously wanting more.

Shego was too busy looking at Kim's soft skin to really notice the effect she had on the girl.

"Let. Go of me Shego!" Kim cried out desperately, before she realized that she should have just called out for Ron opening her mouth Shego silenced her quickly as if reading her mind.

"You call for him and I break him in ways he'll be begging for death starting with his small prick!" Shego snapped and Kim immediately shut her mouth in suprise and swallowed her yell "This is between you and me anyway" Shego said in a seductive voice near her ear and to Kim's utter shame a shiver ran down her spine.

*She's crazy* the thought flew through her mind as she finally comprehended her situation.

Kim's face was red from embarrassment and turned her face away when Shego unclasped her bra, revealing herself to the older woman's gaze.

Shego whistled appreciatively "Nice" Shego smiled down at the furious girl.

As an after thought Shego frowned "You better be a virgin princess" Shego growled out, all of a sudden disgusted that her Kim may have let some asshole touch her. Shego grabbed Kim's wrist in one hand and moved her free hand down the side of Kim's body, loving the goose bumps appearing on the soft flesh. Tentatively Shego cupped Kim's left breast feeling the weight and size of it in her palm. Shego smiled at the perfect fit. *I knew it*

Kim squeezed her eyes firmly shut making sure her face remained impassive as a wave of humiliation rose within her.

"What if I'm not" she replied indignantly eyes still closed trying to keep her mind off the soft hand touching her as no one else had before.

Shego scowled at Kim's implication "Then I'll hunt the fucker down cupcake!" Shego said as she bent down tying to get Kim to open her eyes but got distracted when Kim's short breath hit her face and she glanced down at her sweet mouth. Shego stole a quick kiss then laid a trail of kisses down her neck before viciously biting into the soft flesh and grabbed roughly at the soft mound.

Kim groaned out in pain and immediately tensed trying to not move so Shego's teeth wouldn't accidentally hurt her more in the process. Ashamedly Kim let out a pitiful whimper when Shego started to lick the blood away from the wound and started tweaking her hardened nipple.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Let me go! Stop it Shego! Just fight me like a normal person you perverted freak! God! Stop touching me...I...I don't like it and...It's wrong ...and I...Just let Go! " Kim squirmed as the pain in her neck receded slightly as Shego tenderly licked at her.

Shego gave a few more licks before she stared at Kim coldly not liking the images now cast in her head of Kim under some floozy, moaning and groaning under him as she was just doing a few moments before, just for her.

"Who's touched you?" Shego said it in a dead calmness that it was scarier than if Shego had of screamed at her, not letting up on the painful groping. Kim froze up again from shock and pleasure as Shego once again pinched her nipple. Biting her lip a thought suddenly struck her. Smiling slightly at her obviously insane enemy, she put her idea in motion.

"Shego it's none of your business so let me go!" she bluffed, breathing deeply, not really knowing where she was going with this and slightly confused as her body heated up and a throbbing between her legs was becoming painfully distracting.

Shego scowled and the grip on Kim's wrist tightened "Who?" she demanded again.

Bringing her face closer to the seething woman, Kim felt a weird sudden rise in confidence at the situation she was in. "Why Shego? Are you jealous?" she asked sarcastically.

Shego just glared.

Kim continued before Shego opened her mouth "Jealous that someone's touched me maybe?" She mocked, locking her eyes with blazing green. She dared moving her body in a slow grind on the thigh still intimately pressed against her. A wave of pleasure shot through her system with each downward thrust and she held back a groan and forced her eyes to remain open and not roll in the back of her head. In order for this to work she needed to focus on her task.

"Kissed me?" she licked at her dry lips and watched in satisfaction as Shego's eyes darkend and watched her tongue slide across her lips sensually.

Kim continued on in a low huskier voice not kowing where this side of her had come from but it was gaining enough leverage to bring her face next to Shego's ear and boldly asked what she knew would snap Shego from her death grip of her "Fucked me?" she clucked out with a devious grin.

Shego who had been suppressing the rising rage at Kim's bold actions suddenly saw red, as visual images of what Kim was saying assaulted her mind. She slammed the teen back into the wall pulling her hands away she punched Kim brutally in the stomach winding her and watched in satisfaction as Kim bent slightly gasping for air, erasing the smug look she had, had on her face while tormenting her with her words earlier.

But before she could once again get a hold on the red head, Kim suddenly snapped up and punched her back driving Shego away from her enough so Kim could manoeuvre away from the wall.

Kim scowled at the surprised raven head and resumed a fighting position. 

Shego found her balance and stood straight finding it amusing as she watched Kim go unaware that she was still exposed and was now giving Shego a very nice show.

Kim was on a tightrope of nerves waiting for Shego to strike out but blushed brightly when she realized that her breasts were still exposed and held the attention of Shego's deep gaze. Flushing Kim quickly snapped her bra in place and resumed the fighting stance, waiting on Shego to make the first move.

"Now why'd you go and do that?" Shego asked referring to Kim's now covered breasts "I was enjoying those ya'know"

Kim's glare intensified and she dashed forward tired of Shego's callousness. Both of them engaged in another hard fast fight within the closed space and to Shego's surprise it seemed her little hero finally grew a pair and was not holding back.

With Kim enraged as she was, Shego knew she was now in major trouble and had to think fast if she didn't want her gorgeous body to suffer too much under Kim's skilful hands. *not in the good way either*

Kim on the other hand was just focused on taking Shego out for the humiliation and deprived things she had done to her. *How could she! Touching me, claiming me, saying those things to me! Argh!* She thought in frustration before she landed a very hard blow across Shego's flawless face.

Shego stumbled back and was surprised that she tasted blood. *what the...?*

Kim just stood at the ready staring her down with a pleased look on her face.

Shego reciprocated with a malicious smile. "Round two?" she questioned with a raised brow.

"Ding, Ding" Kim replied and they were again throwing punches and kicks at eachother.

Kim flipped up and kicked Shego in the chin as she landed lightly on the ground she quickly followed through with a sweep of her legs and brought Shego down. Kim rushed forward and straddled Shego's waist.

As soon as she was settled into the position she knew she had made a mistake. Shego gained enough strength and flipped Kim off her and rolled on top of the now pissed off teen.

"Argh! Get off of me!" Kim exclaimed wriggling beneath Shego.

"Whoo that was fun!" Shego said with a bright smile, not at all concerned at her beaten appearance feeling the blood pumping in her veins, she felt alive.

Kim struggled out of Shego's insanely strong hold. "Just let me go! Why are you doing this you bitch?" Kim asked desperately.

Shego tilted her head and licked the blood off her lip in contemplation. "I never really noticed how much of a potty mouth you had become Kimmie, I don't particularly like it"

Kim let out a sudden hysterical laugh and Shego squinted her eyes at Kim's unexpected reaction.

"What makes you think I care what you think Shego?" Kim said cruelly with her eyes turning a steely green.

Shego responded in kind with a sharp right hook "Tit for tat baby" Shego said carelessly refering to the forming black eye she was donning as she shifted slightly above her. The fight really did leave Shego a little sexually frustrated but she beamed at the prospect of getting little Miss America to help her out of that problem.

Starting up a slow grind of her own, Shego made sure she was rubbing against the seam of Kimmies pants where the dazed red heads clit was, effectively making the struggling girl melt beneath her, despite it not being consensual.

Watching Shego move above her, Kim suddenly felt as if she was being mildly electrocuted by millions of tiny pleasurable sparks a tight ball was starting to form in the pit of her stomach. As the sensations Shego was forcing on her she found herself feeling even hotter than before.

Gasping out she shut her eyes and tried to force her body to lay still, hoping to stop the onslaught of feelings.

"Frankly I don't mmm...really give a shit what you...think either" Shego said increasing the pace and rotating her hips a little, smirking when she felt Kim timidly respond.

"Stop Shego..." Kim gasped out feeling a coil start to tighten in her belly while the rest of her body felt like it was gonna melt and explode at the same time. "I...I...What are you doing?" Biting her lip Kim mindlessly started to rock back trying to find the friction her body craved feeling a desperate need for release but not knowing how to get it.

"It feels good doesn't it Princess?" Shego panted, loving the little gasps and moans Kim tried to hold in.

"Stop! Please stop! Don't do this. I can't... I need... please, I... please...oh please...ooohhh stop... Shego. Stop! Please! Please stop! Just mmmoooh Fuck! Ah God...Please Don't! Please?" Kim cried out desperately even as she thrashed around searching for something, writhering as the pleasure coiled inside her "Stop Shego! I...I...mmmmm" Kim threw her head back grinding even harder against the raven head beauty.

Shego was thrilled as she watched Kim lose herself to the lust she had driven into the reluctant girl.

Kim suddenly froze when her mind had a sudden hit of clarity and she snapped her eyes open. "Oh God! Stop! Shego! Stop!" this time her struggles weren't exactly what Shego expected and she was almost bucked off, losing her concentration.

"Shit! Kimmie I was almost there!" Shego snarled down at the crying teen.

"Please Shego let me go. Just get off me. Please stop this. Please? Let me go. Get off me. Just get off me. GET OFF ME SHEGO!" Kim screamed out and a gush of tears followed.

Pinning Kim down even harder Shego locked her eyes on Kim's teary face. "I thought you would have liked to cum, after all you made yourself sound like the towns tramp earlier!" Shego spat at her.

Kim flinched and her eyes teared up once more as she felt an unexpected pain shoot through her at the harsh words.

"Fuck you!" Kim got out between clenched teeth trying to gain enough leverage to buck the woman off her ignoring the painful throbbing between her legs and the tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"I was trying to fuck you, but you ruined it!" Shego snapped back.

Kim continued struggling a bit more before an all consuming sense of defeat overcame her and she sagged deflated. "Please Shego, this isn't right...I don't...you're not...we don't have this kind of relationship" Kim argued weakly trying to appease to Shego's sane side truly convinced that Shego had finally lost her mind.

Shaking her head at Kim, Shego ignored her words and started to kiss Kim's sweaty neck, happy when Kim didn't struggle. "Tell me who princess, that's all I ask" Shego whispered out between kisses.

Kim lay there dejectedly for a moment then answered as she felt Shego clamp her teeth on her sore spot as a warning. "who are you talking about?" she rushed out then winced as Shego bit a little more into her.

"The guys Kimmie. Tell me who's touched you" she got out softly into the red heads neck.

Kim was sure all the breath left her lungs and that she should have been indignant to the whole concept of Shego going all feral on her but frankly she was just too drained from the experience. "No one Shego" she said softly turning her head away from the green eyes peering at her.

Shego growled and let go of Kim's arms in order to turn Kim's face back to her. "Tell me who they are! I don't want to hurt you!"

Kim rolled her eyes defiantly and remained silent.

"WHO ARE THEY?" Shego roared in outrage.

"Argh! I told you already, no one!" Kim replied exasperated with the fiery woman.

Shego glared "Who. ARE. They?"

"NO. ONE!" Kim stressed.

"Fuckin hell Possible just tell me who-"

"I'm a virgin alright! No one's touched me!" Kim snapped impatiently before flushing a bright red in embarrassment.

Shego froze and let the information process before a big smile spread across her face.

"You happy now? Good. Now get. Off. Me" Kim spoke up regaining a little of her fight back after she watched Shego's reaction to the news. Enraged and feeling the humiliation wash over her Kim started to buck and wriggle trying to get Shego to lose her balance.

Ignoring Kim's pitiful tries for escape Shego leaned down to steal another kiss from her girl *She's so fucking perfect. Mmmm*

Kim saw what she intended and widened her eyes and turned her face away.

Shego was about to respond when the faint blare of sirens cut through the room.

Kim immediately perked up and used Shego's slight distraction to flip the girl off her. Turning away from the leering woman she ran to the door and unlocked it, but before she left she had to say something.

"What we...you did in here Shego, remains in here. Don't try it again. I don't really want to know what you were thinking but whatever it is forget it." Kim turned and locked eyes with the unreadable green staring back at her "I don't want you. We are enemies. Nothing more..." with that parting shot she slid out the door escaping the looks she felt on her body.

Shego sat for a moment before smiling. *whatever gets you to sleep at night Kim*


End file.
